The beginning of their end
by milesdog3
Summary: A sequel to well that happened. This is going to be more serious than the other one. Just so you know.


**This is the return the end of everything she knew. **

They stood together staring into each others eyes. Both filled with fear of what the other might say.

"Tell me." I had a base and deep tone in my voice.

"Tell you what ?" She said with fake confusion.

"Dont play with me now isnt the time." I spat at her.

"Yeah, its true they told me not to tell you. They didnt want you to remember..."

"What ?" She stayed silent.

"Saito... What didnt they want me to remember ?" I pleaded, though to no avail she remained silent but hung her head low.

I turned to walk away but before I coould take that first step she spoke quietly. So quiet im surprised mt ears even picked it up.

"Your past... Thats all I know so dont ask me anymore." She raised her head and stared into my eyes with a serious face but in her eyes, I saw worry maybe even sorrow that she told me.

"Kay, thats all I was going to ask anyways. Thanks Saito." She just responded with a nod and a hm.

I walked around the school to find a red and black Yamaha Motorcycle leaned against the side . I had put it their for emergencies just in case I needed to get out quick. I carried the key everywhere no matter what. I hopped on the bike and started it up. I pulled off of school campus and sped home to get some answers to my important questions. About 2 minutes in to the drive I remembered I had forgotten my blue haired princess. I skidded to a stop to go back and get her. I could see her. She looked as if she were backing away.

Then I saw that kid whose wrist I broke. Johnathan was his name I think and another kid right next to him . I started to pick up speed as to get their fast as possible.

**HIKARUS POV**

They had come to me in the hallway telling me they wanted to show me something important. I didnt think I should do it but I followed them. Bad idea. Now I was pinned against the campus gate with a knife pointed at my stomach. I could hear an engine approaching and felt as if maybe atleast for now. Wrong again. Johnathan just put the knife on my stomach so they tip of the blade cut my shirt. Then as if on cue, Ikkito shows up. She screeches to a stop once she is just inside the gate.

She turns her head to face Johnathan an enraged glare shot at him. He pushed the knife closer so it made a small cut just above my navel. A small shriek came from my lips . Ikkito was off the bike and took a glance at me and took a step closer. He put his forearm to my throat and pressed it down not enough to stop my breathing but enough to make it more shallow.

Like a bolt of lightning Ikkito had pressed the other boys pressure point making him pass out.

Jonathan jabbed the knife at Ikkito twice but missed both times. She rushed him and he dropped to the ground. Johnathan scrambled away Ikkito glaring at him. She took one step forward and then stopped,her whole body going tensing. She had her teeth gritted,heavy almost pained breaths escaping between her teeth. She let out a pained groaned and yelled.

While she was screaming I searched for the cause over her body. I scanned her body until I noticed that her right shoulder was bleeding profusely. She lifted her arm to grab the wound and stop the blood. Then their was a BANG! I had failed to notice earlier. Another yell came from Ikkito she was now bearing her fangs as she dropped on the ground holding her ankle. Tears streaming down her her cheeks .

Ikkitos pov

I had been . Once in the shoulder the other in my Achilles tendon. The most stensitive and vulnerable spot on my body. I cried and screeched only to have a hard boot stomp on my chest. I grabbed my assalient by the th leg and turned it until I heard pop and a snap. I then grabbed the pant leg and yanked them to the ground. I swung my arms until I heard screech.

Hikaru was completly still her arm on the shoulder of the boy I had thought was inconcious was in front of her. The knife's hilt was the only visible part of the knife. A very sweeg familiar scent filled the air. Blood. Not just any blood. Their was was only one person whos blood has this sweet a scent. Hikaru.

My eyes went from the pained expression on her face. Down to her chest that was barely pushing out strained breaths. To her stomach, that is where the delicious seemed to be emenating. Since ahe was in a crop top I could clearly see the blade in her body.

He visciously ripped the blade from her body. Blood splattered across the ground. She fell to the ground, blood and tears mixed as she cried. And cried. And cried.

I saw red. Nothing but pure hatred and loathing coursed through my body. I charged him teeth and claws bared. He fell to the ground me on top of him growling and snarling. He cried and squirmed to try to get away from me but he would get what he gave back 10 fold.

I sank my teeth deep into his shoulder and yanked. I didnt rip his arm off, (which had been my intention.) But i did leave deep wounds in his arm. His blood leaked into my mouth and i spit out the bitter blood.

I then forgot the blatant rage and ran to my girlfriend who was in a pool of blood. I picked her up hearing her groan in pain.

"Hey baby, are you awake ?" I lightly slapped her cheek.

"Mhm, Ikki it hurts so much." She lifted her hand which I placed softly back down. I called ambulance for the boys because I didnt want to be labeled a killer. I knew if i ran I could be at the hospital in under a minute. It was only one mile.

When we arrived I called to anyone and a series of nurses proceeded to come take her away from me. Though I was never more than five feet away from her motionless body. They then told me I must be taken in so they could check me.

I had completely forfotten about my own wounds and bloodied mouth. They pushed me down into a wheel chair and wheeled me to the emergency room. They told me I had to have surgery immediatly if I wanted to walk or move my arm again. My parents, Saito, Akeno, and Hikarus parents had been informed of the incident and were on their way to the hospital. They were doing buisness in England.

Aparently I had been shot with special bullets that break into fragments once shot. I Hikaru was also in surgery to stop the bleeding and stitch the wound.

They were both sent into surgery at the same time.

After Surgery

The surgeries were a success but they were placed in medically induced Comas.

Even in these situations they still do everything toghether


End file.
